


Futa Ruby Gets The Booty

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Pregnancy Scares, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Ruby likes one of the new girls at Beacon! Perhaps a bit too much... My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

“Yay! I can’t believe I actually made it to my second semester!” Ruby happily cheered as she had lunch with the rest of her team. 

“I mean, it wasn’t  _ that _ hard.” Blake said. “It was only the first semester after all.” 

“I know, but keep in mind that I’m two years younger than you so it’s impressive that I actually made it this far!” Ruby said. 

Weiss sighed, “Don’t think you did it all on your own. Don’t you remember all the nights we stayed up studying?” 

“Ugh, how could I forget? Was staying up all night before our exams really worth it?” Ruby asked. 

“Of course it was! How embarrassing would it be if  _ my _ team leader flunked out? My reputation would be ruined!” 

Yang jumped in, “My sister would have done fine without your crazy studying sessions. Don’t you remember how Ruby actually did better than you on a few tests? Or maybe you had those late night study sessions just to be  _ alone  _ with her?” 

Weiss’ face turned bright red, “T-That’s not it! I just want our team to succeed!” 

“Then how come we didn’t get invited to study?” Blake asked. 

“That’s because… T-The reason is…” Weiss stammered. 

“Stop teasing her you guys,” Ruby said, “She’ll admit her undying love for me when she’s good and ready.” 

Ruby, Blake, and Yang burst out laughing while Weiss buried her face in her hands. Once the three girls calmed down a little Ruby looked in Weiss’ direction and said, “We’re just teasing you Weiss. We all know how seriously you…” She trailed off without finishing her sentence. 

“How seriously she what?” Yang asked. 

Ruby didn’t answer and kept staring off in the distance. 

“What are you looking at? Hello, Earth to Ruby?” Yang asked, waving her hand in front of her younger sister’s face. 

“Hm? What? What were we talking about?” Ruby asked. 

Yang and Blake looked to where Ruby was staring and then Blake asked, “What were you looking at?”

Ruby pointed across the cafeteria at a group of three students. “Who are they? I haven’t seen them around before.” She said. 

Yang and Blake both shrugged their shoulders. “Dunno. Maybe new transfer students?” Yang wondered out loud. 

Weiss finally raised her head back up and joined the conversation, “Do you dunces not even remember what’s happening this semester?” 

She was met with three blank stares. 

“Why did I even ask? The Vytal Festival is happening this semester and students from every Hunter academy in Remnant are coming here to take part.” Weiss looked behind her at the three students her teammates were looking at. “See their uniforms? They're wearing black blazers and gray skirts, and the boy is wearing gray pants. They’re from Mistral.” 

“We should go say hello!” Ruby suggested. 

“And why should we do that?” Weiss asked. 

“Why not?” Ruby asked, looking a little dejected. 

“Weiss just doesn’t want you meeting other people in case you fall for them instead of her!” Yang said. 

Weiss’ face turned bright red once again, “Shut up!” She yelled. 

Blake let out a small chuckle before speaking, “It would prove advantageous to meet our potential future rivals. We might get an idea of how they fight if we can get a grasp of their personalities.” 

“Yeah! What she said!” Ruby excitedly said. 

Yang stood up. “So what are we waiting for? Let’s go introduce ourselves!” She said. 

Ruby jumped out of her seat, followed close behind by Blake and eventually Weiss. Ruby led her team to the three newcomers across the cafeteria. At first she was excited to meet new people but as she walked closer her excitement was replaced by nervousness and she didn’t know why. However, Ruby ignored her nervousness and pressed on until her and her team were standing right in front of the group of three. 

“Hi there. Can we help you with something?” The gray-haired boy asked.

Ruby didn’t say anything at first as she got a closer look at the group. The boy who addressed her was much taller than her, he was even taller than Yang. He also had gray eyes and was wearing a Mistral uniform, all three of them were in fact. Next, was a tall girl with long, straight black hair that went a couple of inches past her shoulders and she had striking, amber colored eyes. Ruby was about to speak when her eyes fell on the third person in the group. It was another girl, shorter than the other two but still at least half a foot taller than Ruby. Her skin was a darker tone than all of theirs; where Ruby’s skin was a pale white this girl’s skin was medium-brown. She also had light green hair that stopped about a half inch above her shoulders along with dark red eyes. Ruby couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Even wearing a uniform that covered most of her body Ruby couldn’t help but be entranced by her exotic looks. 

“Are you going to say something of importance or are you just going to stand there and gawk at us all day?” The black-haired girl asked. 

Yang stepped forward until she was standing to the left of her sister. “Yes! We saw that you’re not from around here and we just wanted to introduce ourselves. I’m Yang!” 

“Blake.” 

“Weiss.” 

Ruby didn’t speak as she was still staring at the green-haired girl. A blush started forming on her face. Yang noticed her silence and gave her a gentle nudge on her shoulder. 

“I-I’m Ruby!” She stammered. 

The green-haired girl giggled, causing Ruby to blush even more. Her friends seemed less impressed. 

“We don’t have time to fraternize with the likes of you.” The black-haired girl said. 

“Come on,” The green-haired girl said, “They’re just being nice. It wouldn’t hurt to just tell them our names. I’m Emerald, by the way.” She said as she stuck out her hand to Ruby. 

Ruby tried and failed to suppress a wide grin as she happily took Emerald’s hand in her own. 

“Fine, I’m Cinder.” 

“Mercury.” The gray-haired boy said. 

“Great, now that we all know each other can you please let us get back to our lunch?” Cinder curtly asked. 

“I’m sorry, please excuse the rudeness of Cinder here.” Emerald said. “Is there anything you would like to ask us?” 

“Y-Yes!” Ruby said loudly. “I was wondering… if maybe…” 

“Will you just say it!?” Mercury angrily shouted. 

“Hey! Can’t you just hear my sister out?” Yang asked. 

“Gods, I’m so sorry for my teammates. Please Ruby, go ahead.” Emerald said with a warm smile. 

Ruby took a couple of deep breaths before speaking again. “I was wondering if you would like a tour of Beacon, since you’re new here and all…” 

Cinder and Mercury shook their heads, “No thanks. We already had a tour earlier.” Mercury said. 

“Oh… Okay then. Sorry for disturbing you.” Ruby said as she hung her head down. 

“Wait!” Emerald said. “I’d still like a tour. I’m sure the students of Beacon would know all of the hidden secrets of this school that they could show us.” 

“Would you like to go right now!?” Ruby asked, excitedly looking back up at Emerald. 

Emerald chuckled, “Well, not  _ right _ now. I do have to eat after all. How about we meet in an hour? Back at the main entrance sound good?” She suggested. 

“Yes! That sounds incredible!” Ruby shouted. 

“Perfect! You’ll see each other then.” Yang interjected, “Let’s go, Ruby.” She said as she placed a hand on her younger sister’s shoulder. 

“R-Right! See you then Emerald!” Ruby said as her and the rest of her team turned to walk away. 

“Well they seemed nice…” Blake sarcastically said. 

“Hey! Emerald was very nice!” Ruby defended. 

“Wow, you really took a liking to her, huh?” Yang said. 

“Yeah? What’s wrong with that?” Ruby asked. 

“Nothing! I’m just saying that maybe you took  _ too _ much of a liking to her.” 

“There’s no way Ruby would do that!” Weiss shouted. 

Ruby’s face flushed red and her heart pounded in her chest. Maybe what Yang said was true? Is this what it felt like to have a crush on someone? The longer Ruby thought about Emerald she felt another part of her begin to stir. She suddenly pulled Yang aside. 

“What is it Rubes?” Yang whispered. 

“It’s happening again.” Ruby whispered back. 

“I told you, we can’t do that at Beacon! It’s one thing to help you out when we’re at home in Patch but there’s too much of a risk doing it here! Besides, haven’t you been taking care of it yourself since we got here?” 

“I have! But this time is different.” Ruby said. 

“Different how?” Yang asked. After a few moments of silence a devilish grin spread across her face. “Oh, I see what’s happening. This is because of that Emerald girl, isn’t it?” 

Ruby’s face turned a much deeper shade of red, “N-No! That’s not it!” 

Yang chuckled, “Listen Ruby, if Weiss is right she’ll be here all semester so you’ll have plenty of chances to work your charm. Besides, maybe she likes girls with dicks like you -” Ruby covered her sister’s mouth before she could finish speaking. 

“Shh! Not so loud!” Ruby harshly whispered as she slowly removed her hand from Yang’s mouth. 

“You have to tell girls you’re interested in that you have a dick eventually if you’re serious about them.” 

“I know! Can we please stop talking about this!?” Ruby asked. 

Yang giggled, “Fine. Let’s go back to Blake and Weiss before they think something’s up.” 

After finishing their lunch Ruby and the rest of her team went back to their dorm room. When she asked if the rest of her team was ready for giving Emerald a tour around the school Yang said the three of them had some studying to do and for Ruby to go on ahead. While Yang thought this would be a great opportunity for Ruby and Emerald to be alone, the prospect of being alone with Emerald made her much more nervous. 

As far as Yang knew, Ruby had been jerking off on her own since they arrived at Beacon together. Before Beacon, Yang had agreed to take care of Ruby’s arousal so she wouldn’t do something to embarrass herself but couldn’t risk continuing this relationship at Beacon so they agreed to put a stop to it. The only problem though was Ruby wasn’t jerking off. She had tried a handful of times but it never satisfied her for long. She needed another girl to properly get off. Wit that being the case, the only times Ruby ever ejaculated from her dick was from the odd wet dream here and there. But, it had been almost two weeks since her last wet dream and she was very backed up. 

Now that Ruby knew she was going to be all alone with Emerald her cock began to grow hard. Her mind began to run wild with all of the lewd things she could do to her. Ruby took a deep breath. She knew she couldn’t just force herself on this girl she had just met. Like Yang said, she had the whole semester to try and win over Emerald’s affections. All she had to do was be patient. 

But, that was easier said than done as the time for their meeting grew closer and closer. The prospect of meeting a new, very attractive, girl was quickly becoming too much for Ruby to bear. When there were only ten minutes left before Ruby had to leave her cock was rock hard. It was blatantly sticking out from under her skirt. She had to do something about it before she left. First, she tried begging Yang one last time for help but after she refused Ruby reluctantly locked herself in the bathroom and tried jerking herself off. It didn’t work. The ten minutes passed in a flash and Ruby was in an even worse position than she started. Not only was she completely aroused, but now her cock was throbbing uncontrollably. But she had to go meet up with Emerald right now. 

Ruby did what she normally did when she had to go to class with an erection. She pointed her cock straight up and tucked the head into the waist of her skirt and wore a pair of black spats underneath her skirt and hoped for the best. As she headed to the meeting place Ruby took long, slow breaths to try and relax her cock by the time she met up with Emerald. 

It worked somewhat. As she rounded the last corner before she met up with Emerald her cock was at half mast. Ruby knew if she kept up this breathing technique it would go back to being soft in just a few minutes. But, that plan went right out the window as Ruby locked eyes with Emerald. 

“Oh, hey Ruby!” Emerald called out, a warm smile on her face. 

“H-Hey Emerald!” Ruby nervously replied. All of her breathing went to waste as her cock instantly became rock hard at the sight of the green-haired girl. 

The closer Ruby got to her the more beautiful she became. Standing just a few feet away from her Ruby could see just how flawless Emerald’s skin was. Not only that but Ruby noticed a faint smell of strawberries coming from her. She quickly rubbed the back of her wrist against her mouth to wipe some drool from her mouth before Emerald noticed. 

“Are you feeling alright? Your face seems kind of red.” Emerald asked, moving her face closer ro Ruby’s. 

“Yes! I’m fine! My face always looks like this!” Ruby shouted. 

Emerald giggled, “Alright then. So how about that tour?” 

“Right! Yes, that’s why you’re here! For the tour!” Ruby said. 

Emerald laughed again, “Well it was your idea after all. Unless you had some  _ other _ reason for inviting me here?” 

Ruby’s face turned an even brighter shade of red. “N-N-No! Just the tour. This way please!” She said as she rushed past Emerald and threw open the door and held it open for her. 

Emerald chuckled and shook her head as she walked past Ruby into the building, “What a weird girl.” She muttered to herself. 

Ruby’s eyes locked onto Emerald’s ass as she walked by. Although her curves were hidden by the skirt she was wearing, that didn’t stop Ruby from admiring the way it moved from side to side with each step Emerald took. As Ruby’s eyes flickered down she noticed how thick Emerald’s thighs were compared to her slender frame. As she walked Ruby could see Emerald’s thighs and the rest of her legs were pure muscle. Ruby bit her lip. She wished more than anything to be between those thighs. 

“So, are you going to tell me anything about this school or are we just going to walk around in silence?” Emerald asked. 

Ruby looked up. ‘Huh?” Without realizing it, they had ended up all the way back at the hallway to her dorm room. 

“Is this, like, the dorms or something?” Emerald asked. 

Ruby nodded, “Yep! Actually my room is just down the hall here.” 

Emerald turned around and smirked at her, “Oh, so you brought me all this way to show me your bedroom? That’s awfully bold of you Ruby.” 

“W-W-What!? I would never - I mean - I wouldn’t invite you to my room! I mean, I wouldn’t unless you were like, super okay with it and we knew each other a little better and… and…” 

Emerald put a finger against Ruby’s lips and giggled, “It’s okay Ruby. Truth be told I was actually wondering what the rooms here looked like compared to Haven. Could you show me your room?” 

Ruby couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was she actually about to be alone in her room with Emerald? She had to go for it. 

“Yes! P-Please follow me.” Ruby said as she ran to her door. 

She threw the door open. Thankfully the rest of her team had left and would get to have some alone time with Emerald. “In here!” Ruby called out. 

“I’ll be right there!” Emerald said, who was still down the hall.

She jogged toward Ruby, the hem of her skirt bouncing up and down in the process. If Emerald was running just a little faster Ruby might just get to see…

Ruby shook her head of her lewd thoughts. Her cock was already throbbing and she didn’t need to tempt it any further. Knowing how horny she was, Ruby knew she wouldn’t be able to control herself if she saw any more of Emerald. 

“Wow! I really like what you’ve got going on in here.” Emerald commented as she made her way past Ruby, the scent of strawberries following close behind. Ruby couldn’t help but inhale Emerald’s scent as her back was turned. She smelled heavenly. Ruby could feel precum leaking out of her cock. She couldn’t think straight anymore. All of her thoughts were on the green-haired girl that was currently in her bedroom. Alone. 

Ruby closed the door behind her and silently locked it. Emerald was still in awe looking around. 

“So whose idea was it for the bunk beds?” Emerald asked. 

“M-Mine. Well, we all agreed on it except for Weiss but y’know, majority rules.” Ruby rambled. 

“And which of these is your bed?” Emerald asked. 

“That one. The bottom one to your left.” Ruby said, her voice much quieter as her eyes focused on Emerald’s body. 

Emerald chuckled, “I see it’s the only bed that’s not made. May I? I can’t stand seeing a messy bed.” Before Ruby could answer Emerald was already bent over and rearranging the sheets on the bed. 

She had bent over with such force that her skirt had flipped up and the hem was resting on Emerald’s back. Ruby’s eyes went wide as her eyes zeroed in on the green-haired girl’s panties. They perfectly matched her hair color. They were mint green and they tightly clung to her toned ass. Her panties were so tight in fact that her ass had begun eating a bit of the fabric, accentuating each of Emerald’s perfectly round ass cheeks. Ruby’s breathing became more labored than before. Much more precum leaked out of her than before. It was practically flowing out of the end of her cock like a river. Ruby unconsciously moved her hand under her skirt and rested the palm of her hand against her shaft. Ruby let out a quiet moan. Even the gentlest touch through a layer of fabric was almost too much for her to bear. Ruby knew she couldn’t just masturbate right now with Emerald in the room. But she absolutely  _ had _ to find a way to get off. 

Ruby’s eyes were still glued to Emerald’s rear end. Her ass shook with more vigor as she aggressively smoothed out the blanket with her hands, making sure the bed was perfectly made. Ruby could tell Emerald was almost done. Her ass was right there. She bet it would feel so soft in her hands. With her raging erection sliding along it. She knew how wrong it was. How if she acted on her impulses it would certainly be classified as sexual assault. But then, Ruby thought, what if she wanted this? What if this was just Emerald’s way of flirting with her? Having no experience with dating that line of thinking made sense to Ruby. Why else would Emerald willingly be alone in a room with a very obviously horny girl? 

Ruby took a step closer to Emerald and pulled her spats down to her knees. She took another small step forward and pulled her skirt down. She then decided to completely forgo her bottoms and pulled her spats and skirt all the way down to her feet and stepped out of them. There was no going back now for Ruby. Her cock was hovering just an inch above Emerald’s ass. The green-haired girl was still completely unaware of what Ruby was doing and was still focused on the bed, looking for any other imperfections to deal with. 

Ruby closed her eyes. She began thinking that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. She should really wait for explicit consent from Emerald before trying anything. Ruby managed to overcome her insatiable lust and was about to take a step back when all of a sudden Emerald jutted her ass back and accidentally rubbed it against Ruby’s cock. 

“Hm? What did I just bump into?” Emerald asked. 

“My cock.” Ruby muttered. 

“I’m sorry, your what?” 

“My. Cock!” Ruby shouted. She then roughly grabbed Emerald’s panties and yanked them down her legs until they were around her knees. 

“Stop! What are you doing!?” Emerald screamed, trying to find some way to escape. 

Ruby dug her fingers into her hips and held Emerald in place as she bucked her hips forward and rested her cock against her ass. 

“I know you want this Emerald. Just as much as me.” Ruby breathed. 

“What are you talking about!? Did you always have a dick?” Emerald asked. 

“You wouldn’t be in here with me alone if you didn’t want to have a little bit of fun with me.” Ruby stated. She squeezed Emerald’s ass cheeks together against the shaft of her cock and began thrusting. 

“Y-You have the wrong idea! I was just trying to be nice! Please let me go!” Emerald begged. 

Ruby thrusted her cock faster against her ass and moaned loudly. “It’s too late for that Emerald. You’re going to let me do whatever I want to you.”

“W-What if I don’t?” She asked. 

“This isn’t a request. I’m stating what’s going to happen.” Ruby growled. 

Emerald winced in pain as Ruby dug her fingernails deep into her ass. If she went any harder Emerald knew blood would be drawn. She drastically underestimated how strong this girl was. Emerald gripped onto the bed sheets and reluctantly let Ruby do her thing, hoping if she complied she would be done faster. 

“Fuck! Your ass feels so good against my cock!” Ruby shouted, not seeming to care who hears. Emerald grunted in discomfort as she felt Ruby fuck her ass cheeks faster and faster still. Her cock was already throbbing like crazy against her ass. Emerald hoped she was done already. 

“I can’t end this here!” Ruby shouted as she slid her cock out from between Emerald’s ass cheeks. 

“What do you - AH!” Emerald cried as Ruby suddenly rammed her incredibly thick cock deep inside of her pussy. 

“Fuck! Holy shit, your pussy is so -Fuck!- fucking tight! You’re so much tighter than my sister!” Ruby moaned. 

_ Her sister!? _ Emerald thought.  _ What kind of pervert is fucking me right now? _

Emerald winced in pain as Ruby’s cock stretched her pussy far wider than she thought was possible. Ruby once again dug her fingers into Emerald’s plump ass as she relentlessly used her as her own personal sex doll. This was just what Ruby needed. The way Emerald’s hot pussy tightly gripped onto her shaft like a vice seemed to urge Ruby to spill her seed deep inside of her. And she was more than happy to oblige. 

After only a couple minutes of fucking Ruby was already about to cum. The lack of action she received the past few months along with the cum that had been stored inside of her for the past couple of weeks was enough to make her sensitive enough to cum already. 

“FUCK! EMERALD I’M ABOUT TO CUM! I’M GOING TO FUCKING CUM IN YOUR GODDAMN CUNT!!!” Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“Please don’t! You can’t cum inside of me. Especially today! It’s so not safe today!” Emerald begged. 

Ruby let out incoherent moans as she felt her cum race up her shaft. She kept fucking Emerald as fast and hard as she could as she held her in place to prevent her from escaping her seed. “HERE IT COMES EMERALD!!!” 

“No please!!!” Emerald cried, but it was too late. 

Less than a moment later Emerald felt a torrent of incredibly hot and thick cum flood into her pussy. She squirmed as hard as she could and tried to get away from Ruby, but her grip was far too strong. Emerald couldn’t believe how much cum Ruby was pouring into her. Emerald knew there was no way she wouldn’t become pregnant from this. Cum was already pouring out of her by the time Ruby was only halfway through her orgasm. 

By the time she was finally done, Emerald laid motionless on Ruby’s bed, who then pulled out of her. 

“Whew! You have no idea how much I needed that! Thank you so much Emerald!” Ruby happily said. 

Emerald didn’t respond.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you, but if you had a dick you would understand… Probably.” Ruby said as she gathered her clothes and started dressing herself. 

Emerald slowly pushed herself up and off of Ruby’s bed, a thick river of cum flowing out of her pussy and going down her legs as she stood up. Emerald didn’t bother waiting for the cum to stop flowing down her legs as she pulled her panties back up. They were instantly ruined the moment they came into contact with Ruby’s cum, but she didn’t care. Emerald stood up straight, made sure her outfit was presentable, and left Ruby’s room without saying another word. 

Ruby on the other hand, was feeling great. Amazing even. Like a great pressure she had been lifted from her and she could breathe properly again. After today Ruby made up her mind. She had to do this more often.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you have anything to report, Emerald?” Cinder asked. 

Emerald continued staring blankly into the distance. 

“Emerald!” Cinder shouted. 

“Y-Yes Ma’am!” Emerald said, looking to Cinder and giving her a salute. 

“Did you hear what I said?” Cinder repeated. 

Emerald shook her head. 

Cinder sighed. “Tell me what happened when you went on the tour with that Ruby girl.” 

Emerald blushed. “Oh! Uhh… You know, not much.” 

“Argh! What do you mean ‘not much’? Surely you must have learned  _ something _ about our enemy’s defences.” Cinder said. 

Emerald began fidgeting as she looked away from Cinder and instead looked at the floor. “S-Sorry Cinder. I really didn’t learn anything.” 

“Useless!” Cinder shouted, “No matter. Tomorrow the three of us will go on our own little tour. That way we’ll get to see what we actually  _ want _ to see.” 

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Emerald asked.

“Why would it not be a good idea? Did something happen with the Ruby girl that you don’t want to talk about?” Cinder asked. 

Emerald simply blushed and didn’t answer again. Cinder was about to press the issue when Mercury spoke up,   
“Come on girls, it’s been a long day and I for one, am exhausted. Let’s all go to bed and regroup tomorrow. Then, we can go on our ‘tour’.” 

Cinder shrugged and said, “Fine. It’s not like this school’s going anywhere.”

The three of them decided to call it a night and went to bed. But, Cinder couldn’t get her mind off of Emerald. She was never one to act so nervous about anything. Cinder knew  _ something _ happened and hoped that tomorrow she would find out. 

The beds at Beacon were much more comfortable than the beds the three of them were used to, which allowed them to get a full night’s rest for the first time in months. Cinder was surprised when she realized she was the first one to wake up the next morning at 9 am. In a panic, she quickly threw on her Haven uniform and threw pillows at Emerald, and Mercury to wake them up. After some difficulty and grogginess, the three of them were all dressed and ready for another day at Beacon. 

“Emerald, show us where Ruby took you yesterday.” Cinder ordered. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Emerald replied. 

It only took a few minutes for her to lead Cinder and Mercury to where she had met Ruby the previous day. Emerald was feeling nervous, afraid that she would run into Ruby again. She couldn’t help but carefully examine her surroundings with every step she took. She didn’t care that she was looking extremely suspicious to Cinder. After all, Cinder didn’t have the same equipment as Ruby and couldn’t punish her in the same way. 

“Where did you go from here!?” Cinder shouted. 

“Oh! This way, I think?” Emerald said. 

“What’s gotten into you Emerald?” Cinder asked. “You’re acting like you’re scared of something. What happened with Ruby yesterday?” 

Emerald flinched after hearing Ruby’s name. “N-Nothing happened! Please, can we just get going?” 

“No,  _ we _ can’t. Emerald, do you know where Ruby’s dorm room is?” Cinder asked. 

“Why do you want to know?” Emerald asked. 

“Because I feel like I need to pay her a little visit. Teach her a lesson about messing with my subordinates.”

Emerald sighed. Even after what Ruby did to her, she knew she didn’t deserve what she knew Cinder had in mind for her. But, Emerald also knew when Cinder had her mind set on something like this there was no changing her mind. 

“In that building over there. Second floor and third door on the right.” Emerald instructed. 

Cinder left without saying another word, leaving Emerald and Mercury to go around the school themselves. Cinder walked so fast to Ruby’s dorm that she was almost sprinting. After following Emerald’s instructions she arrived at a closed dorm room door. 

Cinder pounded on it with her fist. “Open this door this instant!” She shouted in a commanding voice. 

“Sorry, one second!” A high-pitched voice called from the other side of the door. 

“Hurry up!” Cinder said as she impatiently tapped her foot. 

The door swung open less than a minute later. “Sorry about that. Can I help you?” 

“You’re Ruby, right?” Cinder asked. 

“Hehe yup, that’s me! Ruby Rose at your service!” Ruby said, giving Cinder a small bow. 

“Enough with the pleasantries!” Cinder shouted. She took a breath to compose herself and then said, “Sorry about that. May I come in?” 

Ruby stepped to the side and said, “Of course! Be my guest.” 

Cinder walked in and said, “Close the door behind you, would you?” 

Ruby did as she asked and then asked, “Didn’t we meet yesterday? What did you want?” 

“Emerald. What did you do to her?” Cinder asked. 

“What do you mean?” Ruby questioned, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

“Don’t play dumb with me.” Cinder said. 

Cinder turned around and glared at her. Ruby slowly backed up until her back hit the door. Cinder then slowly started walking toward her. 

“Emerald has been on edge since she went on the tour with you yesterday. Not only that, but every time I mention your name she flinches. Now, tell me what you did right now or you  _ won’t _ like what happens next.” 

Cinder was now towering over Ruby. She was resting her hand against the wall beside and above Ruby’s head. For the first time ever, Ruby was at the mercy of another woman. Ruby took a deep, slow breath through her nose to help calm her nerves. When she did that she caught a whiff of Cinder’s scent. It was the faintest scent of vanilla. Ruby blushed. She didn’t expect such a mean person like Cinder to have such a sweet scent. Ruby looked up at Cinder and saw that she was looking right down into her eyes. Although she was staring daggers at her, Ruby couldn’t help but get the sense that Cinder was actually trying to seduce her. Why else would she be so adamant about knowing what happened to Emerald? And why would she make it a point to see Ruby alone like this? And why was Cinder so close? Ruby felt herself blushing a bit more and had to look away from Cinder’s face. Her gaze landed on Cinder’s chest. Even though they were covered by her blouse and uniform jacket Ruby could still get a sense of how perky her small breasts were. As Ruby continued to look at Cinder’s chest, she began to notice one of the buttons on both her blouse and jacket were undone. Ruby’s breathing became shallow as she caught a glimpse of what was underneath Cinder’s clothes. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Ruby tried craning her head to the side to try and look further into Cinder’s clothes. Then, she finally caught a very brief glimpse of Cinder’s nipple. It was light pink and not bigger than a dime, areola and all. 

Ruby whimpered. She could feel her cock growing hard again, harder than yesterday even. At this moment, Cinder was the most beautiful girl Ruby had ever laid eyes on. Everything about her was perfect. It was very quickly becoming too dangerous for Ruby to bear. If she didn’t warn Cinder, Ruby knew she would repeat yesterday’s incident. 

“C-Cinder. Please… You have to leave. It’s for your own good.” Ruby quietly said. 

Cinder slammed her hand against the wall and yelled, “Don’t tell me what to do!” 

But, when Cinder slammed her hand another button came loose and Ruby could see much more of Cinder’s left breast. Even though she looked older than Ruby, Cinder had smaller breasts than her, which Ruby was incredibly turned on by. 

“I… I can’t hold back much longer.” Ruby said. 

“What are you talking about? I’M the one in charge here!” Cinder shouted. 

Ruby’s cock was rock hard. It was already sticking out from under her skirt. She had no idea how Cinder didn't notice. But it didn’t matter now. Ruby was far too aroused to stop now. 

“I’m sorry Cinder.” She said. 

“What are y- AH!” Cinder screamed as Ruby, in the blink of an eye, managed to escape from her position and pinned Cinder to the wall. The next thing Cinder felt was Ruby’s cock rubbing against her skirt. 

“Let go of me! Just what do you plan on doing to me!?” Cinder asked as she tried struggling against Ruby. 

Ruby didn’t say anything as she moved her cock around until she managed to get it underneath Cinder’s skirt. Ruby gasped and let out a soft moan as she made a discovery. 

“You’re not wearing underwear today.” She moaned. 

“I-I didn’t have time! We woke up late.” Cinder said. 

“Just makes… THIS easier.” Ruby grunted as she shoved her cock deep inside of Cinder’s pussy.

“STOP THIS INSTANT!!!” Cinder screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“Fuck! You’re so much tighter than Emerald!” Ruby moaned as she began thrusting. 

“This is what you subjected Emerald to!?” Cinder shouted angrily. 

She continued struggling against Ruby and trying to break free but no matter how hard she struggled it was no use. She tried using her semblance to try and burn Ruby but she seemed completely unaffected. Not only was she unaffected, but the pain seemed to turn Ruby on even more. Ruby moaned loudly and started thrusting faster and harder the more Cinder tried to burn her. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh holy fuck!” Ruby grunted, “Your pussy is gripping me so fucking tightly. Almost like it wants me to cum inside!” 

“You better not!” Cinder warned, “I shall rain Hell upon you if you even think of doing such a thing!” 

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you’re mean!” Ruby moaned. 

Ruby pounded Cinder against the wall relentlessly. She didn’t care if anyone was in the hallway or not, she just loved the sound of Cinder’s slender body slamming against the wall over and over again. After a few more thrusts, Ruby swore she heard a moan come out of Cinder. 

“Are you liking this!?” Ruby asked, “Do you like getting fucked against your will?” 

“N-No! There’s no way I would ever - fuck - like something like that.” Cinder moaned. She hated that her own body was betraying her. She just wanted Ruby to finish so she could forget this ever happened. 

Out of nowhere Ruby moaned at the top of her lungs, “I’M CUMMING!!! I’M GONNA CUM IN YOUR FUCKING CUNT!!!” 

Before Cinder could object she felt Ruby’s cock throb immediately followed by a hot torrent of cum flowing deep inside of her pussy. There was so much. Cinder could feel it coating every inch of her insides. She knew there was no way she wasn’t going to get pregnant after this. 

Once Ruby finally finished cumming she pulled out of Cinder and a copious amount of cum flowed out and began running down her legs. 

“Is that it?” Cinder asked. 

“Yup! Whew, that was incredible! Feel free to come back anytime!” Ruby said. 

“I don’t think I’ll be doing that.” Cinder said as she opened the door. 

She walked out and headed down the hall, leaving behind an obvious trail of cum. 


	3. Chapter 3

After Cinder’s encounter with Ruby she immediately left to go find her team. Cinder was incredibly embarrassed that she let some girl do that to her. After realizing that her semblance did nothing to Ruby, Cinder gave up on trying to hurt her. Plus, it would be difficult to explain a murdered student so she decided to retreat for now and come up with a plan to defeat her later. 

It didn’t take too long for Cinder to find Emerald and Mercury, especially at the pace she was walking at, in the hallway just outside of their dorm room. 

“Get inside. I need to speak with you. But more specifically, you, Emerald.” Cinder said. 

The three of them quickly got inside the room and Cinder slammed the door shut behind her. 

“What’s this all about?” Mercury asked. 

“Did you find Ruby?” Emerald asked. 

A blush began to creep across Cinder’s face. There was no way she could tell them she let Ruby take advantage of her. 

“I-I did!” Cinder said. 

“And what happened?” Emerald asked. 

Mercury sighed, “You didn’t kill her, did you?” 

“Nothing happened!” Cinder suddenly shouted, “I-I mean, nothing happened to her… yet.” 

“But did you talk to her?” Emerald asked. 

“You could say that…” Cinder said. 

“So, what did she say to you?” Emerald asked again. 

“She told me all about what she did to you!” Cinder shouted, directing her anger from herself onto Emerald. “How could you let some punk like that do something so vulgar to you?” 

“I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t -” 

“Wait, what did this Ruby do to you?” Mercury asked Emerald. 

“Let herself be impregnated by her!” Cinder answered. 

“That did not happen! I-I mean, it’s true that she fucked me but I swear I’m not pregnant! I have proof if you think I’m lying!” Emerald shouted, defending herself. 

“How dare you speak to me that way!” Cinder yelled. 

Emerald immediately shrunk down and looked at the floor, “Sorry Cinder.” She muttered. 

“That’s what I thought. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. We just need to devise a plan to rid ourselves of this problem girl.” 

“Wait, am I understanding this right. This  _ girl _ fucked Emerald? With, like a dick?” Mercury asked. 

“Yes Mercury! Ruby has a dick! A really, really big one at that. Can we please stop talking about this and come up with a plan already?” Emerald asked. 

“Yes, we need to act now before Ruby feels like she’s gotten away with this. But what can we do now that she recognizes us?” Cinder said, wondering out loud. 

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. Cinder and Emerald both tensed up, fearing somehow Ruby found out which room they were staying in. 

“Who’s there?” Cinder asked. 

There was no answer. 

“I said, who’s there!?” Cinder repeated, a bit louder than before. 

Still, no answer. 

Frustrated, Cinder grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and yanked the door open. “This had better not be a…” She trailed off as she saw who was standing at the door. 

It was the girl who was always hanging around Roman. “Neo? That’s your name, right?” 

Neo nodded. 

“What exactly are you doing here?” Cinder asked. 

Neo responded by transforming her appearance to look like Ruby. 

“Yes, we were just talking about her. But what do you want with her?” Cinder asked. 

Neo gave Cinder a smug look as she punched the palm of her left hand. 

“You want to fight her?” She asked. 

Neo nodded. 

Haven’t you fought before? How will you even get close to her if she knows who you are?” Cinder asked. 

Neo thought for a moment before she had an idea. She began to change her appearance one again in front of Cinder. Her long brown and pink hair became black and was tied in pigtails with large white bows. The next thing to change was her eye color. That went from brown and pink to mint green. Then, her outfit changed into a black halter top with white frills adorned on the front running down the length of it and a matching black skirt that went about halfway down her thigh. Once Neo had finished transforming she held out her arms and waited for a response from Cinder. 

“If you feel confident about that disguise then be my guest and try to do some damage on that girl. Only come back if she’s been beaten to a pulp!” Cinder shouted as she slammed the door shut in Neo’s face. 

Neo smirked. She had no intention of beating up Ruby. She had initially been sent to Beacon to help Cinder’s team do some reconnaissance but after overhearing Cinder and Emerald’s loud conversion about almost getting pregnant by Ruby’s huge dick she had to test it out for herself. It had been way too long since Neo last had sex for her liking. Roman kept her so busy with mission after mission she never had the time to find a partner, until now. 

Neo walked all around the campus of Beacon Academy looking for Ruby. Cinder had slammed the door in her face before she could have asked where her dorm room was and now had to find her on her own. Thankfully, it didn’t take Neo all that long to find Ruby. As Neo was walking down one of the hallways in the main building she saw Ruby walking into a bathroom. Neo checked to see if the coast was clear before entering. There was nobody else walking around so Neo made her way inside the bathroom as well. 

Although Neo was only a couple of seconds behind Ruby she had already locked herself in one of the stalls. Neo tiptoed up to the stall door and put her ear against it and smiled at what she heard. Ruby wasn’t moaning, but Neo could definitely make out the wet sounds of a hand quickly stroking a hard cock. Then, Neo heard labored breathing coming from Ruby. It sounded like she was really going at it. Neo couldn’t wait any longer. She had to make her presence known. 

Neo knew there was no chance that Ruby would open the stall door if she knocked so she had to find another way inside. Neo looked up and saw the stalls weren’t connected to the ceiling and immediately thought of a plan. Neo took a few steps back, then hopped forward a couple of times before launching herself into the air and completely jumping over the stall door before landing with both of her feet firmly planted on the ground right in front of Ruby. 

“Ah! W-What are you doing here!?” Ruby asked, blushing as she tried covering her dick with her hands. 

Neo smirked at Ruby and gently placed her hand on top of hers. Neo then gently tightened her grip and slowly moved Ruby’s hand to the side. Ruby didn’t resist as Neo repeated the process with the other hand. 

“I-I don’t have any money if that’s what you’re wondering.” Ruby said. 

Neo silently chuckled and shook her head, She then took her right hand off of Ruby’s hand and tightly gripped the shaft of her cock. Ruby shuddered and inhaled sharply as Neo began to stroke it. 

“T-That feels really good.” Ruby whispered. 

Neo stroked her faster. A quiet moan came from Ruby’s mouth. 

“I-If you want to do this can we at least go back to my room where we have more privacy?” Ruby asked. 

Neo smirked at Ruby and slowly shook her head. She jerked Ruby’s cock even faster. 

“No! Please, if you go too fast I won’t be able to -ah!- hold it in.” Ruby moaned. 

Precum was already leaking out the end of Ruby’s dick, which helped Neo further lube it so she could keep stroking it to her heart’s content. Ruby was now bucking her hips and trying her best to hold back her moans. But Neo was relentless, which made it impossible. Ruby had to cover her mouth with one of her hands and moan into it to quiet herself. It didn’t take long for Ruby to feel the urge to cum rise up from deep within her. 

“Ah! Please keep going! I’m about to cum!” Ruby moaned. 

As soon as she heard that Neo stopped jerking her cock. Ruby kept thrusting her hips just to feel more of Neo’s hand on her but when Neo caught onto what Ruby was doing she let go. 

“P-Please don’t tease me. I get dangerous when I’m riled up like this.” Ruby warned. 

Neo had a wide grin on her face as she began undoing the buttons on her halter top. Ruby groaned in delight as Neo’s large, round breasts sprang free. Seeing Neo’s bare tits hang in front of her drove Ruby crazy. She couldn’t hold back anymore. She leapt up from the toilet and pinned Neo against the stall door in the blink of an eye. Her face was just a couple of inches apart from Neo’s. Ruby looked right into Neo’s green eyes. She was looking right back at her. But Neo didn’t have a look of hatred like Cinder or Emerald had. Instead, Neo looked happy, excited, even. Did she  _ want _ this to happen? Ruby wasn’t entirely sure, and right now, she didn’t really care. The only thing on her mind was getting the release she needed. 

“I’m going to put it in now.” Ruby whispered. 

Neo spread her legs apart and bit her lip as she anxiously waited for what Ruby was going to do next. 

It took a few seconds for Ruby to find Neo’s pussy underneath her skirt but the moment she found it Ruby shoved her cock deep inside of her. 

“Oh my God!” Ruby moaned loudly. 

Neo didn’t make any noise but her mouth was hanging open and it looked like she was trying to moan. Somehow, her silence seemed to turn Ruby on even more. She wanted to try and make Neo say something. But, that was going to be incredibly difficult for Ruby for as soon as the entire length of her cock was inside of Neo’s pussy she felt the urge to cum. Neo was so much tighter than either Cinder or Emerald, and Neo’s pussy was completely soaked with arousal, making it possible for Ruby to actually fuck her incredibly tight cunt. 

With every thrust Ruby slammed Neo against the stall door and moaned louder and louder. She didn’t care if anyone heard them, Ruby needed to cum more than anything. 

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Can I cum inside?” Ruby moaned. 

Neo looked Ruby right in the eye, smirked, and nodded. 

“I’M CUMMING!!! FUCK!!!” Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Neo closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she felt Ruby’s cock swell and stretch her pussy much more than she thought was possible, and finally felt the hot, wet flow of cum completely fill her insides. Neo could feel Ruby’s cum flow into the very core of her body. She had missed this feeling so much. Much more than she realized. Once Ruby was finished cumming she left her cock inside of Neo and let it go back to its normal size in there. 

“Wow… Thank you so much, stranger.” Ruby said in between breaths. 

Neo tried moving up and down Ruby’s cock to try and bring it back to life. 

“Ahh, it’s sensitive! I’m sorry if you wanted to go again but I’m spent. Maybe we could exchange numbers and arrange to do this again?” Ruby asked hopefully. 

Neo carefully got off of Ruby’s cock and did up the buttons on her top. She then gave Ruby a sly wink before leaving the bathroom stall. Neo knew where to find Ruby when she wanted to go another round and preferred the element of surprise. Neo was already making plans of where and when to ambush Ruby next as she left the bathroom.


End file.
